


Through The Eyes Of Others

by 10booklover02



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, outside pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10booklover02/pseuds/10booklover02
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing what other characters think of Jane and Maura's relationship. Could be interpreted as Rizzles friendship or romance.





	Through The Eyes Of Others

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters associated with it.

Angela Rizzoli knew that she wasn’t the smartest woman in the world, or the most adventurous. She hadn’t needed to be. Her life had been planned out since her birth. Do okay in school, graduate, get engaged, get married, have kids, raise them well. She had done that all, and been pretty happy. Unfortunately, her children had not had such predictable lives.

Tommy had always been rebellious. He had barely finished high school, and hadn’t held down a job since then. He had gotten drunk one night and run over their priest, resulting in three years in prison. Angela had always believed that he was a good boy, even though he seemed to be doing everything he could to disprove it. He was still her youngest son, her baby.

Frankie was nearly the opposite of Tommy in every way. He had always been responsible, and almost worshipped Jane. He had done well in school, and had joined the police force as soon as he could, following in Jane’s footsteps. He was almost the perfect child, always nice and polite to everyone (except his siblings).

Jane, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of what Angela had expected her to be. She was their eldest child, and only daughter. Angela had been expecting someone more like her, a girly-girl, who wanted to grow up and get married and have kids. Instead, she got a tomboy, who wanted to be a cop. And Frankie had wanted to do exactly what she did, including becoming a police officer. Janie had never been terribly interested in boys, except as friends. She had dated a little in high school, and had a few dates here and there since joining the police force, but nothing serious. The closest she had come to a serious relationship had been Charles Jones, in high school, but he was not what Angela wanted for her daughter. Thankfully, he had gone off to college and then the army.

After Hoyt had attacked Jane, she had become even more closed off. She had requested a new partner, and she barely spoke to her family for months. Even when she started to come around again, she was different. Less happy than she had been before Hoyt. She flinched whenever someone tried to touch her hands. Angela had tried everything she could to help Jane, but nothing seemed to work. In fact, it just seemed to push her further away.

After a while, she started to come back a bit. Angela had no idea what had caused it. Then, Hoyt returned. She was worried to death about Jane, but Jane just pulled away again.

Later, after Hoyt had been arrested again, Jane brought a guest to Sunday dinner: Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner. Angela was thrilled. Jane didn’t have many female friends, or any, really.

Dr. Isles was the opposite of Jane. She was rich, well put together, and polite. She was also shy, which Jane certainly was not. She stuck close to Jane. She obviously wasn’t entirely comfortable around Angela and Frank. She seemed more adjusted to Frankie, probably because they worked together.

After dinner, Frank, Jane, and Frankie sat down to watch the ballgame, while Angela did the dishes. Dr. Isles hesitated at the kitchen counter, seemingly unsure about what she should do, so Angela shooed her into the living room. The nice thing about having Sunday dinner at Jane’s apartment rather than at the house was that the kitchen and living room were connected, so that she could see the rest of the family while she was cooking and cleaning up.

When Dr. Isles got into the living room, Jane scooted over on the couch, making room for her. She still hesitated, but Jane reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the couch.

It didn’t hit Angela until later, but that night, she suddenly realized that Janie had grabbed the doctor’s hand. She hadn’t let anyone touch her hands since they had been stabbed by Hoyt, but she had just grabbed Maura’s hand like she did it every day.

After that, Jane started bringing Maura around regularly. Angela began to notice other things. Jane and Maura always sat next to each other. Jane was protective of her. She dragged Maura to all of the family events.

One day, a few months after Maura came over for the first time, Angela went over to Jane’s apartment in the morning, to try to sneak in an apartment cleaning before Jane woke up. She peeked in on Jane before starting, to make sure that she was still asleep, and saw her and Maura curled up in bed together.

Angela was shocked. Both girls had their clothes on, but they were wrapped around each other.

She slowly closed the door, trying not to wake them up. When she got back to the kitchen, she gathered up her cleaning supplies and left. If she was there when Jane woke up, she’d just get spooked, and maybe throw away the best thing that had ever happened to her.


End file.
